


Your Shattered Dreams, I'll Make Them a Mosaic

by slytheringsassafrass (avidivide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidivide/pseuds/slytheringsassafrass
Summary: “You have stumbled into a very dangerous place, Mudblood.”





	Your Shattered Dreams, I'll Make Them a Mosaic

Harry landed on his back on what felt like a stone floor, he couldn’t be sure, it was far too dark to make out his surroundings. The air felt damp and it was silent. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and moved his hands along the floor, seeing if he could find his wand. He had been holding it when the book in the Chamber of Secrets decided to suck him into its pages. His skin prickled as he recalled the last time something like this had happened.

 

“Hello?” He called out, feeling like a bit of an idiot but wanting to be sure he was alone. He let out a small sigh of relief when he received no answer only to choke violently when a rustle of fabric sounded near him. “Who-,” his voice cut off as an invisible force wrapped around his neck and yanked him off the ground and into the air. He kicked his feet and grasped at his throat uselessly as he hung there. Whatever was holding him was allowing just enough air for him to not be strangled but not enough to scream.

 

A soft light appeared a few feet in front of him and illuminated the shoulders and face of a figure. He thought for a moment he was hallucinating from lack of oxygen as he watched the figures features shift. For a moment, it looked like an old withered woman with long silver hair and then it’s features rippled like the surface of a pond when disturbed and it was a young man with cropped blond hair and blue eyes, another ripple and it was a middle-aged woman, it seemed to never settle on one form for even a moment. Its features changed as soon as they settled each time, never repeating the same face but they all stared at him with the same hostile curiosity as he met its gaze.

 

“You have stumbled into a very dangerous place, Mudblood.” Harry faintly noted the translation charm he had Hermione put on him taking effect but was distracted by the sound of its voice. It sounded like a chorus, like every key on a piano being played at once. “I could easily dispose of you.” The grip around Harry’s neck tightened threateningly and spots danced across his vision before he was abruptly released, collapsing onto the ground in a coughing and gasping heap. He gulped in sweet air and rubbed at his neck while his feet scrambled to get him as far from his attacker as possible. He heard calm footsteps approach and panicked as his back hit a wall. The shimmering face lowering to be on his level.

 

“Stay... Back,” He wheezed and the layered voices made a humming sound.

 

“If I wanted to kill you, rest assured you would not have opened your eyes.” Harry thought he detected a hint of amusement. “No, I am much more interested in how you came to be here.”

 

Harry felt something heavy winding around his legs and before he could move it wrapped around his arms, pinning them to his sides. He heard hissing and realized it was a large snake wrapping around his body, it slithered up his back and wound around his head holding it in place. He strained his muscles, trying to break free. Ever-changing eyes locked onto his own and a guttural scream ripped from his throat as an electric force tore into his mind.

 

_He watches as pieces of stone the size of elephants are levitated and placed back where they belong, in the distance he can hear people cheering as the new goal posts are raised on the Quidditch Pitch-_

_Having tea with Professor McGonagall and Hermione, they’re trying to convince him to go to the chamber, Hermione is sure there must be information on the Founders somewhere in there and she’s so excited he can’t tell her no-_

_He hisses at the sink and swallows heavily as it shifts open-_

_A handsome young man with a roguish smile-_

_Searing hot pain like he’d never felt as he forces a sword into the mouth of the beast-_

_He’s dying, dying at twelve he’ll never have a future he’ll never see them again-_

_He shakes his head to clear it and hops into the tunnel._

_He crawls through the statues mouth and down the winding passage until he finds a door._

_Hermione is right and he laughs as he traces his fingers along the spines of the books lining the walls, he grabs one and opens it, he’s reading about some ritual and suddenly the book is glowing and he doesn’t have time to react before it’s pulling him in-_

Harry came back too to the sound of his own panting breaths, his body shuddered as waves of aftershock poured through it. Explosions of light danced in his eyes and he wasn’t sure if the quiet was a good thing or a very bad thing. Eventually he managed to lift his head and what he saw stunned him momentarily.

 

Instead of the shapeshifting figure there was now a man who seemed to be in his late twenties. He had high cheekbones and a sharp nose, his severe features were only mellowed by the soft pout of his mouth. His eyes were such a pale blue they seemed otherworldly and he had long black hair that fell in cascading waves. His face was expressionless and Harry could just make out the rich green robes he was clad in. Slowly, the man stood up and Harry tensed when his arm moved. His eyes narrowed as the man who had just choked him and then tore into his head held out his hand as if to help him up.

 

Harry instead gathered all his strength and used the wall to stand and then leaned on it, his eyes never leaving the other. The man stood with one arm across his chest and the other twirling his wand.

 

“It seems you are as aware as I on the circumstances of your arrival here.” His tone was not in the least apologetic and Harry glared at him.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” His voice was hoarse and quiet and the man merely raised an eyebrow at his language.

 

“We can return to that later. As of now I am more concerned with something else I witnessed in your head.” The man sounded angry now and Harry swallowed nervously when he felt magic charge the air around them. He did not like not having his wand. The man took a step closer to him. “I am very interested to know what suicidal fool dared to damage _my castle._ ”

 

Harry was skeptical now, surely this man had heard what had happened. The whole wizarding world knew what happened, and also- “ _Your_ castle?”

 

The side of the man’s lips curled slowly into a very smug looking smirk. “Yes, _my_ castle. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He gracefully twirled the hand not holding his wand as he dipped into a shallow bow, when he straightened he was grinning widely.

 

“Salazar Slytherin, at your service.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've had this in my head for over a month and I just haddddddd to get it OUT!
> 
> I have an actual cubic fuck-ton of ideas on where this could go so if anyone likes this lil bittybit there will more than likely be more :-)
> 
> Thanks for checkin' it out!


End file.
